


“ I'm happy ”

by AkaManami



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaManami/pseuds/AkaManami
Summary: In which Ventus is a prince and Vanitas his servant.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 15





	“ I'm happy ”

**Author's Note:**

> OK I'M SO SORRY BECAUSE I'M LATE AAAAA  
> Online classes had me caught :( So um,, i hope you'll like it too though. 
> 
> I hope everything it's well written because I'm not so sure but I wanted to post it n o w, so yeah.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the reading! 💞

"You..." The queen was angry, actually, she was furious. The prince, her lovely stepson, shouted in her presence.

"What? I, what?" The prince challenged her with his eyes. Who the heck she think she is? She wasn't his real mother! He won't bend to her. Never.

What he received as an answer was a slap on his face.

"You, prick! Who do you think you are to shout to me? Damn hypocrite." The slap were strong, so strong that his face turned to the other side. He felt tears itch in his eyes, but he refused to cry in front of her. "Accept it, brat! Until you don't find a couple and you don't become a real king, you'll live with my rules!"

"Why are you calling me hypocrite, brat and God knows what more?" His tone of voice sounded low, like he lost the strength that he used to shout. The queen smiled when she noticed.

"Isn't it obvious? Everyone in the kingdom thinks that. Even your lapdog thinks that." Ventus opened his eyes widely. He knew who she was talking about, even when the nickname wasn't of his liking.

But... Vanitas couldn't think that, right? His first friend, his servant, his adviser, his first love... No, it was impossible. Even so, he couldn't help to feel the thorn that appeared in his heart, stabbing it.

"You're lying." Ventus didn't want to believe it. He shook his head side to side.

"Go and ask him." The woman shrugged and went back to sit down on her throne, where she admired his despair. Always smiling.

"Liar!" He went to his bedroom, the strong laugh of his stepmom sounding behind him.

He ran in the hallways, stumbling with some servants. Between his own tears and his fury, he couldn't see anything.

He didn't notice when he stumbled with Vanitas, and he didn't notice when the servant were running behind him, shouting his name.

He entered into his room and tried to close the door to put the latch, when Vanitas put a foot between the door and the door's frame. It hurt, yes, but the black-haired was more worried about the blue eyed.

"Prince? What happened?" His voice sounded desperate.

"Nothing, Vanitas, just go!" Ventus screamed. He didn't want Vanitas to see him when he was like that, and he didn't want to see him either.

He just... Wanted to sleep while being caressed by the cold but soft hands of his servant while he read something to him.

"Your Majesty?" The black-haired asked after a minute in which the blond was trying to decide if he should open the door or not. He decided he would. He will face him.

"Come in, Van." He opened the white door and gave him space to enter. When Vanitas entered, Ventus closed the door.

"Your Majesty? What hap-"

Ventus hugged the one with amber eyes, who seemed confused, but hugged him back, crossing his arms behind his back. The blond one put his chin on the neck's hole of the other to start a sneaky smelling. Vanitas knew well what he was doing, so he started to do it too.

"You smell like sun." Commented Vanitas after a minute trying to decipher what was his smell. Ventus laughed without wanting to, and that worried the servant even more.

"You smell like flowers." Finally said, his voice sounding sleepy. He closed his eyes, his chin still on his shoulder.

"Do you want to sleep, Your Majesty?" The black-haired asked.

"No, I want... To stay like this for a while." Answered. Vanitas fullfilled what he wanted.

After a while, the servant asked what was worrying him since he saw the prince.

"What happened with Your Majesty, the queen, prince?"

"Nothing." He answered quickly, nervous. The amber eyed raised an eyebrow. "Just.." The prince looked reluctant to say what he wanted to say, but if he didn't say it, he would be living with that doubt until he dies. The servant decided to encourage him.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"You... Don't believe that I'm an hypocrite, right?" Vanitas looked so surprised, so much that he left his arms fall, breaking the hug. "Van? A-Are you o-"

"What kind of question is that, prince?" His expression changed from one of surprise to one sad and angry.

"Well... The queen said-" He was interrupted again.

"Please don't listen to her. I don't think that about you, and I doubt someone could think that." He caught his hands and squeezed them with affection while looking at his sapphire eyes. Ventus opened his mouth, ready to say something, but... "Please, don't say but."

"Then, what do you think about me, Van?" Asked in change. Vanitas smiled affable and answered.

"I believe you are someone who's a little bit dumb, kind and determinated. Someone who wants to fullfil everyone's expectations. Someone who could conquer everyone. Someone who, I have to admit, I fell in love with." Ventus felt his eyes itchy because of the tears. He wasn't crying because of the pain in his cheek, but in his heart. "Prince, you-"

This time it was the prince who interrupted him. And while Vanitas interrupted him before with words, he did it with a kiss.

When the kiss ended, the servant tried to say something, but was disrupted by another kiss coming from the blond, much sweet and soft than the other.

"You-Your Majesty?" He could say before another kiss was on his lips.

"Vanitas, I like you too. No, wait, I fell in love with you too!" Exclaimed when ended the kiss God-knows-which. He felt that even the guards behind the bedroom's door listened him but, who cares? He wanted to everyone know his love for Vanitas was reciprocate.

The amber eyed smiled softly and kissed him back, when some questions appeared in his mind.

"Prince, why were you so sad before?" The blond one overflowed with happiness, and though remember what happened earlier made him a little bit sad again, he told him.

He told him what he said to the queen, why he got mad, the scream, the slap on his face...

"I see... Your Majesty."

"Yes, sweetheart?" Vanitas had to admit he blushed a little, but that wouldn't stop him.

"My happiness is you. I'm happy of being useful to you, of staying by your side, of helping you and now of being your couple." Tears fell from the eyes of both boys, smiles drawing in their faces.

Ventus threw himself on the other and started to give him little and soft kisses on his face, provoking laugh in the black-haired.

"Vanitas... I love you so much." Said the blond once he stopped, feeling sleepy again. The mentioned smiled shyly and proceeded to caress the hair of the blue eyed, which was making him more sleepy.

"I love you so much too, prince." He answered.

"Please call me Ventus." He sighed softly, and before falling asleep, he listened something that made him smile.

"I love you so much too, Ventus."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, thanks for reading! 💞


End file.
